Who is that panda boy
by wildkratticusfever
Summary: Sorry couldn't think of a better title its about Tigress tries to figure out who the mysterios panda boy she met when she first go to the Fisrt chap in Po's Point Of View
1. Memories

**Hey guys this is another story please don't judge me on it I tried REALLY hard on it I was thinking since Po mentioned in "Chain Reaction" that he wanted to be her friend since he was 5 then I said why not make one where he actully met her when they were 5, and she doesn't know. It'll at least be 2 chapters long because she'll figure it out soon enough.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

I was confused I've never seen my dad soo fustrated. He was running all over the shop making big bowls of noodles."Uh... Dad whats going on?"I asked.

"I can't talk Po"My Dad answered."Master Shifu and his new adopted daughter will be coming to the shop and the whole town will be here to greet the little girl"He said as he kept cooking.

"Can I help?"I asked.

"Well you can help by taking the bowls to the tables."He suggested. Right away I started passing out bowls of noodles. I might be 5 but already I'm already able to do many things. As I finished setting the last bowl Master Shifu and a little tiger girl came in. It's embarrasing to say but I stared at the girl she looked really happy to me and looked wonderful. I belive my dad noticed this because he told me to go and serve them.

"Why don't you go and take their order?"He told me.

"Me? I don't know dad"I said nervously.

"Go on"He incouraged and I headed to Master Shifu's table.

"Um.. uh Hi can... can I take your order?"I asked. The little tiger looked at me with a smile which made me more nervous.

"I'll like a bowl of bean buns"Master Shifu said."What will you like Tigress?"He asked her.

"Your... your name is Tigress?"I asked.

"Yeah"She answered."And I'll like some noodles"She told me.

"Uh... yeah and Uh.. since your new to the valley your dinner will be all on me"I said and left."Dad! I need a bowl of noodles and bowl of bean buns! And put it under my money!"I yellled to him.

"Ok son... but why under your money?"He asked me.

"No dad not litterly I mean take it out of my money of what they order"I explained.

"Oh ok son"He answered. It was almost time for them to leave after they ate and I spotted a Tiger lily. As soon as I saw I didn't need to think. I just grabbed it and gave to Tigress."Here" I said.

"Thank you"She answered."It's my favorite."

"Tigress, time to go"Shifu called her.

"I got to go"Tigress said starting to leave then she ran back and gave a me a kiss on the cheek. I couldn't belive it we berely knew each other. I'm Five years old and already I'm falling in love with her! That night all I could think about was Tigress she was in my head all night and dreamt of us together one day in the future.

**22 years later...**

"Come on Po"Tigres called me."We're going to be late!"

"I'm coming"I said. We were helping my dad at the restaurant and we were running late for training for we lost track of time.I suddenly spotted a Tiger Lily like the one I gave to her when we were younger and reminded me of her."TIGRESS"I called her when we reach the palace steps. When I showed her the flower her eyes went wide.

"Where did you get it?"She asked.

"I saw and... thought of you"I answered. although I was a little nervous.

"Po the only one who has gave me this type of flower is the one p..panda boy i met when i was 5 years OLD!"Tigress said it looked like she was going to cry "I've been searching for him for years. I don't think I'll ever find him though"She said a bit disappointed.

"Well I'm sure you'll find him one day"I said with a little confidance and started to walk up the stairs. She looked at me with a confused look but didn't say anything.

* * *

**Ok there we go please review I'm sorry it's crappy but i'm trying to update on "Where were you Po?" SOON. Please Review let me know if you want me to continue.**


	2. Girl Talk

**Hey guys I'm back with another chapter origanally this story was on going to be 2 chapters long but it might me longer for several resons one: DreamsWorks answered my KFP3 request for a villanand Two: I love all the reviews you left me thank you.**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Kung Fu Panda.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Tigress was in her room holding the Tiger lily Po had giving her earlier that day. She knew Po was the boy she met when she was small but she highly doubted Po remembered. Espacially since he has a very small memory for remembering things that aren't Kung Fu.

_Knock, Knock,_

"Hey Tigress it's me Viper"Came Viper's voice"May I come in?"

"*Sigh*Yeah"Tigress said.

"Is everything alright?"She asked as she closed the door behind her. Tigress didn't answer for a while.

"Not exactly"Tigress finally answered.

"Not exactly?"Viper asked confused.

"First let me tell you a story."Tigress said. Viper was confused but let her go on. Tigress told her the story of how she actually met Po when then were 5 years old, which was kind of weird because she miss treated him when he first arrived, all the way till where he gave her the Tiger Lily.

"But if you knew him before he came to the Jade Palace why did you mistreat him?"Viper asked.

"Because I wasn't sure if it was him or not"Tigress answered.

"You should problably talk to him about it"She sugessted.

"About what?"

"About the whole Tiger lily situation"Viper said.

"I don't know what if he doesn't remember"Tigress said.

"It couldn't hurt to ask"Viper said.

"*Sigh*Anyways why DID you come"Tigress asked.

"Haha funny thing I came because Po wanted to talk to you about something"Viper said.

"Really?"

"Yeah maybe you can ask him why gave you the Tiger lily"

"Yeah I will"Tigerss said and she and Viper walked out the room to find Po standing right across the hall."Hey Po"Tigress greeted as they walked up to him.

"oh... uh... Ti... um can... can I talk to you?.. Privatly?"Po asked.

"Um sure Po"Tigress said and they headed to the Sacred Peach Tree.

* * *

**Well there you go hoped you liked it and here's a heads up I found out Po just doesn't call Tigress 'Ti' in fanfictions he called her Ti in 'Shoot the Messenger'**

**Please Review!**


End file.
